The first frost
by luvWrites
Summary: this is a series of one-shots about jack and the other characters in Rise of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, I have been dying to do a string of one-shots for this movie since I went and watched it twice in the movie theatres. I loved this movie it made me cry the first time, and tear up the second time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this it will just be a bunch of one-shots some will be related some won't. I don't really ship jack with anyone; the tooth fairy is more of a mother relationship, Jaime is like a best friend/ little brother same for Sophie except sister, Bunnymund is like an older brother harsh but still caring, and North is like a father figure and Sandy is like another older brother with a closer relationship to Jack. Okay so I've laid down all my cards on how I think their relationships are with Jack if you don't like it then there are plenty of other fics out there. Ok now that that's done I do appreciate comments as well as suggestions and even ideas for one-shots that you'd like me to do. All flames will be laughed at or ignored constructive criticism will be taken seriously.

AN: I own nothing, although I am helplessly in love with Jack.

** Ice Skates**

Jack very much enjoyed visiting the North Pole after all it had taken three hundred years to finally enter said place, and no matter how many times he seemed to visit there was always more to explore. The North Pole was forever changing. On this day the North Pole was especially busy there were only three days till Christmas Eve, and Jack loved being here watching as all the toys were being packaged and then fit into Santa's magical red bag that interested Jack so much. He'd stolen said red bag a lot since being allowed in trying to figure out how it worked and how much it could hold and of course he'd always return it safe and sound so North wouldn't have to worry.

North found himself enjoying Jack's visits just as much as jack enjoyed visiting. It seemed brighter and more joyful with Jack's laughter echoing, even if he did leave a bit of chaos once he had gone.

Jack sped through the halls looking at everything and everyone as they worked leaving some frozen elves in his wake. He came to a halt at North's workshop. Jack considered whether or not he should bother the big man but in the end he decided it would probably be fine so he gave a quick knock before throwing open the door, he winced as he heard something shatter.

"No no no" north called out before sighing and turning back to his other work.

"I did knock" jack stated a smirk on his lips.

"Hello Jack"

"Hey North how's it going"

"Good very good everything is going very smoothly"

"Don't worry I won't make too much of a mess"

North laughed "don't worry jack I trust you"

Jack felt warm from happiness, what was an offhand comment from north had made jack happy beyond belief.

"Your just in time jack, other guardians will be here soon for cocoa before Christmas you will stay yes?"

"Sure why not, the kangaroo will miss me if I don't say hi"

"That's what you think frostbite and who are you calling kangaroo"

Jack smiled "speak of the devil"

Bunnymund ignored jack and made his way into the office "How's everything going north, no setbacks"

"Everything is great now let's go out and wait for others" and so they left his office and went to the main room where there were couches and chairs positioned around a glowing fire place. Jack chose the chair farthest away from the fire the warmth from the workshop itself was enough without the fire. North smiled at Jack and with a wave of his hand the fire died down so it was only slightly warm. Jack smiled and skootched over so he was closer to North and Bunny settling down in a fluffy red chair now covered in a thin layer of frost as Jack lounged on it. Soon the others arrived Sandy flying in on an airplane made of sand. And then it was Tooth who flew in accompanied by Babytooth who immediately flew over to jack and settled on his shoulder. Tooth smiled happily and hugged jack before taking some cocoa and taking a seat "so North why did you call us here"

"Well I figured I should invite you all officially to our Christmas party, especially since this is Jacks first one with us"

Jack looked shocked but he smiled this would be the first Christmas he wouldn't be alone. He was thinking this happily when a present hanging on the wall caught his eye. He quickly stood up and walked toward it reaching out a hand to touch it. Ice skates, he sighed these ones were white and shiny unlike him and his sister's pair that were brown and worn. "Jack is something wrong?" north asked. Jack snapped out of his day dream.

"No nothing," Jack replied he had yet to tell the guardians about his memories I mean how do you bring that up in conversation he looked back at north "who are these going to"

"A young girl named Sarah in small town" North stated giving the name of a small town.

Jack nodded he'd have to make sure the lake was especially frozen. He didn't want another accident like his. He smiled to himself and returned to his seat freezing bunny's feet as he walked by starting a small fight. The other guardians forgot about jacks momentary odd behavior and all laughed at jacks and bunny's antics.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've been in the mood for song fics lately so the next few chapters are probably going to be song fics. The song for this chapter is Safe and Sound the cover by Jason Chen. It was the Taylor swift version when I wrote this but then my friend read it and told me to check out this video on YouTube called safe and sound jack frost by xsatoshi10x it was like we were on the same brain wave, anyway the video was amazing and it made me cry so if you've got the chance please go check it out it's worth it.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

(Jack and Pippa)

**Safe and sound**

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

You were crying as you called to me "Jack… Jack I'm scared" your voice was shaking and I was trying to stay as calm as possible but in truth I was scared too.

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**  
**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

"I know… I know but your gunna be alright you're not gunna fall in," I told you trying to keep you calm even as the cracks widened around your feet. My heart beat so fast as I looked around trying to find something anything I could do. All I knew was that you were going to be ok nothing was going to happen to you.

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"We're gunna have a little fun instead," I told you, but you were too scared to believe me.

"No we're not," I remember you crying out your eyes wide tears just barely restrained. I smiled trying to get you to smile back.

"Would I trick you?" I asked.

"Yes you always play tricks," you shouted back trying not to move.

I sighed and laughed a bit trying to erase your fears "Oh alright well…well n n not this time" I cursed myself for stuttering for letting that small ounce of fear in me seep out.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright**

"I promise, I promise your gunna be… your gunna be fine" I told you making sure you were looking at me so you knew in your heart that I would never let anything happen to you ever.

**No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

"You have to believe in me," I told you and you stared at me and nodded. I smiled, ok now how to do this. I looked over and saw the ice was thicker over there. Now how to get there and for the first time since I heard the ice crack I knew you were gunna be ok. I was gunna save you. You and I'll be safe and sound.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire**

"Wanna play a game. Were gunna play hopscotch like we play every day," I told you and I stood up straight; unafraid. You smiled a bit and so I kept going "it's as easy as 1…," I stepped forward and winced a bit as the ice cracked a bit more, "2… whoa!" I said pretending to lose my balance trying to make you laugh. It worked as you giggled a bit the sound giving me strength. "3" I managed to get onto the thicker ice I smiled at you and you smiled back new found hope in your eyes.

**The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby**

"Alright now it's your turn." I told you bending down to pick up my staff, its curved edge would work perfectly for what I had in mind, "1" you moved forward a little bit and the ice cracked you gasped "that's it… that's it" I reassured you sticking out my staff more "2 3" I said quickly hooking you with my staff and throwing you onto the thicker ice. I felt myself slide forward but I was too happy to care. I did it I saved you! I watched as you looked up at me a happy smile gracing your face and I smiled back.  
**Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
**I stood up happy it was over, but just like that I felt the ice crack beneath me and before I could react I was falling…the last thing I heard was your panicked cry of "JACK"

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright**

I remember nothing but coldness, nothing but darkness. I didn't know who I was or where I was and I was scared. I was so so scared and then I saw a light.

**No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

The moon was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away and when it did I wasn't scared anymore. I knew I was going to be ok, I was safe again under its light.

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright

I picked up my staff. I learned how to use it and what I was meant to do; although, it took a while to figure that out and when I did it was because of you Pippa. You saved me in the end.

**Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

My name is Jack Frost. How did I know that? The moon told me.****

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

AN: ok that's the end of that one I hope you all liked it please review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok that's the end of that one I hope you all liked it please review

AN: another song fic. This one is perfect for jack. It is so hard to write in jack's point of view. If I get a few more reviews the next one I do will be for sandman, because I know a song that is absolutely amazing for sandy, but hopefully I'll get a few more reviews…so please please review I like to know what people think.

(Jack Frost)

**I'm still here**

**I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.**

I am one of the biggest questions in the world. Why can't I remember my past? Why am I a guardian? Why why why? The moon never answers just sits there and shines. Sometimes I hate the moon.

**All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…**

The guardians all try to tell me who I should be, and how I should act. Especially that kangaroo, but when will they understand that I won't listen. I'm my own person doing things my own way.

**You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

I'm never going to be what they want me to. They always try to make me into a better guardian, but hey I'm the guardian of fun this is what I do and who I am.  
**  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..**

I'm not a kid anymore and maybe that's hard for the other guardians to understand, but I've been on my own for so long I don't need them to protect me or help me I can do this on my own.

**You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**

No matter how much I try no kids will ever see me or believe in me. It's always the Tooth fairy or Santa or Easter bunny never me, never Jack Frost it's like I never existed to begin with.  
**  
And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

I want to belong in their world. I want a moment to be seen to feel. I just want to feel believed in. I want a kid to see snow and think Jack Frost. Just once, that's all I need is just a moment. I'm not asking for a lifetime like Santa or Easter bunny just a moment to be real.

**And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.**

It's not just the guardians, it's the other legends they all hate me or get mad at me, but they have no right no right because they don't understand who I am. They want me to change but they don't change they don't try to know me so why should I change for them?  
**  
And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be**

Then I met Jaime. He couldn't see me for the longest time and then he did he believe. He saw me something that no one had ever done before in my whole life as Jack Frost.

**Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am**

I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of pitch or being alone anymore thanks to Jaime and my sister and even the guardians I'm not scared now I'm ready, I'm ready to save the children to save Jaime my first friend. I'm ready to be a guardian.

**Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am**

Pitch can't break me or hurt me anymore. I'm not scared of him and he can't break me because I know now who I am and what I was made to do. I know now why the moon chose me.

**And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

I got that moment, the moment I've always wanted and it's not ending they still believe. They can all still see me and maybe just maybe I can keep this happiness this thrill of being seen for a long time. Maybe I can be like Santa or the Easter bunny just maybe.

**And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.**

I still remember that long 300 years of being alone of trying so hard for someone to know me and see me. I remember flying around on my own wishing and hoping I could be seen. I will always remember those moments because it's part of what makes me…me.  
**  
They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.**

Now those other legends don't know me. They're against me being a guardian but they don't know the me I am now. I'm not what they used to see I'm changed, well sorta I'm still a trickster and I'm not the most responsible but hey I'm the guardian of fun.

**And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.**

I think I'm the closest with Sandy because he was always there for me. He always sent me the most wonderful dreams and even now he seems to understand me better than anyone else. He understands what it's like to be alone and even now he still sends me the most amazing dreams and I thank him for that. It was always his dreams that saw me through when I was sad or frustrated he seemed to show up right on time to make me feel better.

**And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.**

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm a guardian, despite everything despite all their harsh words and years being alone I made it and perhaps the moon isn't so bad.

**I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.**

AN: ok that's the end of that one I'm not sure if I like it too much let me know what you think. Also if I get a few more reviews I'll do the song fic for Sandy because that one is awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: this is the sandman fic I hope you all enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ROTG :( but I will own the movie once it's out :p

(Sandman)

**Imaginary by evanescence**

**I linger in the doorway**

I am always there filling the night with my wonderful dreams to children and to adults, because my dreams help people to believe in magic, to believe that there is still hope and wonder and innocence and fun in this world. And my dreams make people feel safe. I don't say much but I am always there the guardian of dreams, the guardian of believing.

**Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name**

I know in the morning when children wake they have to face the day, the hardships, the bad times, and for me it means the world to know that I can save them from that even for only a moment.

**Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**

My dream sand is a part of me. It rains down from the sky towards all those who are asleep and it brings to them sometimes memories and sometimes fantasies whatever the case. I know every single persons dreams I know what makes them happy and what makes them sad and I hope that when they wake a part of me will stay with them giving them happiness throughout the day.  
**  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

I remember the first time I came to be it was a long time ago at the very same time as the Moon and as Pitch all three of us were born. And I remember some of my first dreams from before then, dreams of gentle fields and flowers, of purple skies and those dreams are still with me they are my refuge in times of darkness and they help me to remember who I am and why I am here. Why I was chosen.

**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality**

I know that reality can be harsh more so than most because in my past life reality was cold and I was often alone. So I lived inside my dreams and when I found others like me I told my dreams to them in story form to help them through the chaos of life.

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

I know very well what is out in the world although I spend a lot of my time in my dreams I know that there is darkness and there is fear I know that there is pitch and I built my world of dreams to escape that darkness and I spread it around to everyone good or bad, believers or not everyone deserves to dream.  
**  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

I remember the day I met Jack Frost, really met him, after he became a sort of guardian. Sure I'd seen him before and I'd sent him dreams when he slept. But when I really met him I saw me in him the sadness of being alone of trying so hard to feel believed in and I knew much like me Jack had his own refuge to escape that darkness and so I found myself making a conscious effort to give brighter dreams and happier moments.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

The day pitch attacked was the maddest I'd ever been. He had used my dream sand and turned it into darkness; he turned all my happy dreams into fear. All that I worked for and believed in he made black. And so I fought harder than ever and that's all I can remember before the darkness the lack of dreams.

**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light**

I missed my dreams s I felt myself succumb to the darkness and there were no peaceful sleeps no escapes there was only pitch. And I knew children everywhere had no dreams left, no one left to keep them believing. They needed me and I hoped that the guardians could save the children, because if enough of them believed I could bring back my light.

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)**

When I felt the touch of a believer I felt my light come back. I smiled at the thought of being there again with the children and when I came to I was shocked and the anger came again the anger that pitch could do something so awful like this. I began to spread my dreams once again igniting in children the belief in magic, and the belief in us and slowly everything began to feel right again.

**I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

From the first of all time until time is undone forever and ever I will protect the world and the belief in magic.

I am the Sandman

**(Paper flowers)**

**AN: ok there's the sandman I love his character so much. Ok to frostfan the next chapter is to you and your idea I think it's wonderful thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter that I'll try to get up soon… like tomorrow if I can :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: FrostFan this chapter is dedicated to you I hope I did it justice. I made it a lot longer then I originally planned to but I had so much I wanted to do with it. I hope you all continue to read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them but I believe in them.**

Bunnymund had invited all the guardians to the warren during the summer for some fun and to cool off from the heat. It also came at a time when the guardians were considerably less busy then normal Easter wasn't for months and Christmas was a ways off. Even the tooth fairy didn't have a lot of teeth to worry about as most people were in their house trying to fight of the sudden heat wave, or for the cooler places just hanging out by the fire. The teeth that did need to be collected were left to the little tooth fairies. The dreams of the children were all happy and so sandy could afford to take some time off as well, and so they had all gotten together and were at the warren. All accept one.

Jack Frost was somewhere around Antarctica hanging around in the snow and playing with the penguins. Jack was a winter spirit and was not good with the heat and so when the heat wave had hit in burgess he had gotten out and to one of the coldest places he knew of. At first he was going to go to Santoff Clausen but then he'd gotten the (rather reluctant) invitation from Bunnymund and knew if he turned up at the pole North would force him to attend, and so he stayed away and headed toward Antarctica instead. If the other guardians asked about it later he could just say he thought it would be too warm at the warren for him, so he had stayed somewhere cooler. And so he slid over the ice with the penguins laughing and having fun.

"Where is Jack?" North asked.

"Eh who cares if frostbite shows up or not he's probably off causing trouble somewhere"

"Yes but did he say he was coming?" North asked.

"Nope haven't heard from him," Bunny replied.

"Oh what if he's in trouble, what if he got stuck somewhere in the heat, or what if… huh what if its pitch?!" Tooth hyperventilated a bit and sandy floated over to her fanning her a bit and motioning for her to calm down, putting up an image of jack and a snowflake.

"Calm down Tooth Sandy's right I'm sure he's fine off somewhere cold causing a blizzard or something" Bunny agreed.

"But shouldn't we try to find him, he should be here while were all together"

"Tooth is right, we must find Jack" North said and Sandy nodded in agreement.

Bunnymund sighed "if we must"

North pulled out his snow globe and shook it Jack Frost he stated and a snowflake appeared inside the globe. He tossed it and it broke creating a swirling vortex. They walked through.

Bunnymund shivered, "Crickey its cold, lets hurry up and find frostbite"

The guardians looked around in the light snowfall. That's when they saw a penguin slide by at super speed and Jack flying with it frosting the snow under it so it would gain more speed. Jack saw the guardians and in his shock he stopped flying and the penguin went sliding straight into a snow bank. Flaaa-boom Jack winced as the penguin made contact, but a moment later and it was up waddling away. Jack then turned to the guardians "so what are you all here for."

"We came to find you Jack" Tooth said smiling "so you could come with us to the warren"

"It's too hot at the warren for me" jack stated

"Nonsense we go swimming you'll be fine" North assured.

Jack grimaced at the thought of swimming "um no I'm good"

"Come on Jack please" Tooth gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, and Sandman was right behind her hands folded as if begging.

Jack sighed and moved his staff around so it was over his shoulders "Fine but I don't swim"

"Ya" Tooth clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Finally mate let's get out of here"

"Why too cold for you?" Jack teased. Bunny glared and tapped his foot a hole appeared under them.

"Not agahhhhhh" North started before screaming as he fell into the hole sliding after the Easter Bunny with the other 4 guardians screaming with him before they landed in the warren.

They all got up and Bunny turned to them "follow me" he stated and the guardians walked along behind him. He led them to a lake, it was beautiful the water looked amazing and the land around it was covered in nice soft grass.

"It's beautiful Bunny" Tooth stated in awe as she flew around admiring the view.

Sandy had an exclamation point over his head.

"Ha ha! It looks amazing Bunny. I go get changed be right back" and North threw a globe and disappeared through it. The others walked to the edge, Jack staying a bit farther up. Bunnymund raced past him and cannonballed into the lake splashing Tooth who giggled in the process. Tooth dipped her foot in and smiled before diving in herself. Sandy stayed around the top skimming over the water, every now and then he'd let his feet get deeper into the water and then he'd pull out again a multitude of images coming up so fast you couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Jack smiled at the others and settled on the soft grass, setting his staff down at his side before taking off his hoodie, revealing a plain white t shirt, and laying back on the grass which frosted over under him. Just as Jack was settling down a portal opened and out stepped North, Jack had to stifle a laugh. North was dressed in one of those vintage full body bathing suits that looked like a t shirt and shorts. The swimsuit was dark blue and white stripped and although the swimsuit suited north it was still rather comical to Jack. North took no time in jumping into the lake creating a huge splash. Some water droplets landed on jack and he laughed at the expression on Bunny's face. Bunny turned to a still laughing Jack "hey frostbite do you plan on getting in anytime soon."

"Ya I already told you swimming's not really my thing"

"What? Can't swim frosty?"

"No actually I can't" jack stated

"We will teach you then, tis a good skill to know" North said

"Nope I'm okay right here"

"Whatever you say" Bunny said before diving back under. Bunny must have grabbed North's foot because the Russian was pulled under.

They both came up and North laughed "So that is how you want to play" he swam over and dunked Bunny.

Tooth stayed over to the side swimming casually and laughing at Bunny's and North's antics.

Sandy stayed near Tooth also watching the proceedings. Every now and then either a rabbit or North would appear over his head as though he was cheering them on. Jack watched from his spot on the grass; although, his mind was somewhere far away. He had always had a fear of water even before he had remember his past. Its like he had this foreboding feeling every time he got near it. And when he'd gotten his memories back that fear had increased, especially now that he remembered so vividly how it had felt to drown. He shivered a bit from recalling the memory. It was a fear he was glad Pitch hadn't picked up on when he had been analyzing Jack that day. It was a fear he didn't want the other guardians to know about either. He closed his eyes momentarily and pushed those thoughts away instead focusing on other things. He sighed, it was warm here just as he'd said, but not unbearably so especially with his hoodie off. As he lay there eyes closed enjoying the peace suddenly he was lifted by both Bunny and North. "Wha…!" he opened his eyes to see a now laughing North carrying his arms and a smirking Bunny with his feet, carrying him slowly toward the lake "whoa guys this isn't funny put me down I can't swim"

"Do not worry Jack we will be right there just in case" North said smiling

Jack thrashed in their arms but they didn't let go "Bunny, North come on let me go! Don't you dare put me in the water!" Jack stated wriggling trying to get out of their grip. He let out a deep breath trying not to let his fear show, even as panic rushed through his veins. And then he felt them swinging him back and forth getting ready to throw him. Jack tried to grip onto North's hands but he couldn't "guys I'm serious don't do it" his words had no effect/

"1…2…3," They called out letting go on three. Jack sailed through the air unable to fly without his staff. He plummeted toward the water. Splash he hit the water going under. The water was pleasantly cool for a moment, but as Jack struggled his mind went blank and he was in an ice cold pond again. He could hear his sister's screams of "Jack!" as he felt the cold suffocating him. He tried to get out of the water struggling thrashing trying to swim but the cold made his muscles freeze up and he couldn't move. It made his lungs close and he couldn't breathe. Everything around him began to darken and he panicked even more as the darkness enclosed around him and all he could remember in that moment was darkness, darkness and cold and Jack… Jack was scared.

North and Bunny laughed as Jack sailed through the air and splashed into the water before they waded in themselves in case they needed to help Jack, and for a moment everything was fine Jack sank into the water and then in an instant jack started to struggle. He moved his arms as though trying to swim but he only succeeded at making himself sink lower. Tooth let out a gasp as they realized that jack wasn't messing around when he said he couldn't swim. North dived down and tried to grab a hold of jack who seemed to be trying to yell under water his mouth open in a panicked scream as water filled it. North grabbed hold of the boy, but all he did was struggle and kick so much so that North couldn't keep his grip. North went up for breath before diving again Bunny going with him. They both managed to grab Jack and pull him to the surface. They dragged a still struggling Jack onto the grass. He wasn't breathing. Tooth waded out of the water quickly followed by Sandy. Jack was immortal he couldn't die and yet Tooth was scared. Sandy was peeking between his fingers as North pumped Jacks chest. And then jack coughed up water and they relaxed for a second before Jack screamed still in his flashback he thrashed against the ground yelling in panic. "Pippa!" he yelled "Dad, Dad help! Help me!" he cried out. And then his movement began to slow and tears poured down his cheeks as he  
seemed to struggle to breathe even though he was out of the water. He shivered from the non-existent cold and curled up in fear. The guardians were in shock as they realized Jack was having a flash back. North picked the shivering Jack up and held him close like a father would his son. Bunny looked on in concern and guilt as he remembered teasing Jack about him not being able to swim. He cursed himself for not realizing how scared Jack was when he had begged them not to throw him in the water. He had thought he was just nervous but now he knew jack hadn't been nervous he'd been scared and judging from things he'd been terrified.

"Jack… come on now Jack wake up it is me North wake up you're ok your out of the water" North soothed trying to get Jack to open his eyes. It worked after a moment Jack's eyes blinked open he looked at North and North smiled "that's it Jack its ok every things fine" slowly Jack stopped shivering and the tears stopped flowing and Jack found himself drifting off to sleep exhausted from the series of events he'd just gone through. Sandy conjured up some dream sand and gave Jack a sweet dream of all of them together and laughing at Santoff Clausen.

Jack felt someone's arms around him and the warmth of being held close. He also heard whomever it was whispering to him telling him it was alright, he was ok and not to be scared, to wake up. And so he had, he had forced his eyes open blearily and he caught sight of someone smiling at him relief in his eyes. A name came to Jacks mind as he saw the man; North. He slowly closed his eyes again his whole body felt exhausted and he let himself drift off something in him feeling incredibly safe in this man, North's, arms. And he had nice dreams about the man and three others; one a bunny who he had a feeling of annoyance and extreme caring for like a much older brother. A fairy woman, whom held a mother like tenderness to her, whom Jack felt he loved like a mother and trusted like a best friend. And another small man who shined like gold he felt deep understanding and caring from this man, like an older doting brother. And finally the man, North, whom he felt a love for like a father, someone he felt safe around. He smiled surrounded by his family.

North carried the now sleeping Jack through the warren toward the main housing area. "Here North, I made him a room after the he became a guardian. It's right here." Bunny stated opening a light blue door on the left. The room was cold like a walk in freezer a perfect temperature for Jack in the corner was a soft bed of light blue shimmering with silver snowflakes. And a bookshelf was off to one side packed with books of all kinds. The window next to the bed looked out onto the assembly line where the eggs got painted so Jack could sit in his room if he wanted before Easter and watch all the eggs be painted. The room was pretty bare, but then this was the first time Jack had been in it. Bunny had yet to show the room to Jack. North set Jack down on the bed and pulled the light blanket over the boy. He settled down in one of the chairs that Bunny helped move in and the other guardians each took a seat as well.

North sighed as he looked at Jack's sleeping form in concern. "I wonder what happened to him in the water in his past" he mused.

They turned to Tooth who shrugged "I never looked at his memories after he gave the canister back, it just seemed to private for me. I figured he'd tell us when he was ready"

"I feel like bloody idiot, should have realized when he was struggling like that," Bunny stated his head in his hands.

North placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder "how were we to know? It wasn't anyone's fault we were trying to get Jack to have fun with us not  
cause harm." Bunny sighed he still felt guilty and North did to despite what he'd said. Tooth flew over to Jack and brushed his bangs away from his face in a motherly fashion. And Sandy sat in his chair watching Jacks dream of them. He smiled when he saw Jack hug his dream self. Jack had never been a touchy feely person and got a real shock when someone hugged him. It was nice to see he had no such boundaries in his dream world.

Jack found himself gaining consciousness; he blinked a few times and yawned before he sat up. He looked around the unfamiliar room to see North, Bunny, and Tooth fast asleep dream sand dreams floating around their heads. He then caught Sandy's eye, whom was the only one awake, Sandy smiled and waved and Jack chuckled before looking around. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked. Sandy formed pictures over his head rapidly "Woah… woah slow down!" Sandy sighed silently and formed pictures slowly with his dream sand Bunny, water, guardians, someone swimming, Jack, water, exclamation point. At this point everything came rushing back and Jack gasped bringing his head to his hand as he remembered being picked up and thrown into the lake by Bunnymund and North and then his flashback, Jack groaned and then he remembered waking up to North holding him, comforting him and then he remembered sleeping and… he looked up at Sandy "Did you dream sand me?" Sandy nodded smiling. Suddenly Jack looked around for his staff. It wasn't right next to him which really bothered him. He spotted it leaning against the wall in the corner, he got up to get it and bumped North by accident who fell into Bunny who fell into Tooth and they all hit the ground Jack winced as they all jerked awake.

"Jack" North called out when he saw Jack.

Jack turned around staff slung over his shoulders "hey guys what's up?" he said trying to act casual

"Jack don't you remember" Tooth asked in concern.

"Ya minor freak out no worries"

"Jack, mate come on tell us what happened to you" Jack looked at Bunny startled it was one of the very few times the rabbit had used his actual name. He sighed that meant he was serious.

He looked around the room noticing the coldness and the snowflake blanket as well as the fact that they were still in the warren and in a last ditch effort to avoid the subject "aww you do care, look at the room you made me" bunny blushed slightly red but didn't falter in his gaze. Jack looked around at all the guardians their eyes bore into him with both concern and questioning gazes and he knew they weren't going to let it go. "Ok look, I can't explain this it's too hard for me to say it properly in words. I have to show it to you" he said looking at Tooth. Tooth nodded and looked to North who tossed a globe; all the guardians went through the portal to the Tooth Palace. Jack sighed as Tooth located his baby teeth.

She held the box out "Ok now everyone touch the blue diamond." Everyone reached their hands in and the scene from the lake played. It was Jack all the guardians realized he had brown hair and eyes such a complete change from the Jack they knew. He was on the ice with what appeared to be his sister. The first thing that caught their eyes is that Jack didn't have the usual smirk on his face no this Jack was scared.

"It's ok, its ok don't look down just look at me," memory Jack stated looking at his sister trying to keep the fear he was feeling out of his voice.

"Jack I'm scared" the little girl said her voice shaking and it was then that the guardians realized why the ice under the girl was thin and it was breaking. Tooth let out a small eep. Jack just watched sadness in his eyes. he didn't want to watch this again but he couldn't tare his gaze away from the familiar scene in playing out in front of him.

"I know, I know but you're gunna be alright. You're not gunna to fall in, were gunna have a little fun instead" the guardians all gasped and looked from their Jack to memory Jack. It was the same line he'd used on Jaime when he'd said that he had found his center.

"No were not" the little girl cried out eyes watering from unshed tears.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes you always play tricks" Bunny laughed a bit and he turned to Jack to see him staring at the scene as though not really even seeing it. He sighed and threw his arms around the anklebiter, not that he'd call him that out loud. Jack seemed to snap out of the daze. He looked over at Bunnymund in shock and Bunny smiled and squeezed his shoulders in comfort. Jack smiled back and nodded at the rabbit and they turned back to the scene, Jack less tense then he had been before.

"Oh alright well…" memory Jack laughed a bit trying to be more confident for his sister, "well not not this time. I promise, I promise your gunna be… your gunna be fine. You have to believe in me!" Bunny squeezed Jack's shoulder at that and Tooth had tears streaming down her face, Sandy had a teardrop formed over his head and North had a look of immense sadness in his eyes. "Wanna play a game, were gunna play hopscotch like we play every day. It's as easy as 1… 2… whoa" they smiled as they saw Jack pretend to lose his balance and make his little sister giggle even if it was just for a moment, "3. Alright now it's your turn." They watched as memory Jack picked up his staff and get closer to the girl getting ready to hook her with the staff. "1 that's it that's it 2… 3!" Jack hooked her with the staff and pushed her onto the thicker ice and in his momentum he was pushed backwards onto the already cracked ice. The guardians realized that memory Jack had no idea the danger he was in. Tooth who knew what was coming hid her face. The others watched hearts heavy as Jack smiled at his sister who smiled back. They saw Jack go to take a step forward and that's when it happened. The ice cracked and Jack fell through into the icy water.

"Jack" the girl screamed arm outstretched and then all the guardians saw was Jack as he struggled arm raised as he tried to breathe. They watched as jack slowly sopped struggling and they watched as jack died. Then they saw the moon glow brightly and Jacks hair turned from brown to white and then Jack opened his eyes and his eyes were a bright crystal blue. The memory ended and the guardians all found themselves once more in the Tooth Palace, their hands on Jack's little box. They all removed their hands and Tooth put the box back shaking. Before she flew over and brought Jack into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Bunny gave his shoulders one last squeeze. North picked Jack up and, like Tooth, he hugged Jack. Sandy hugged Jack as well. Jack shook off his shock at all the physical contact. He sighed "when I hit the water all I could remember was that sensation of drowning, not being able to move or breathe and then there was only the darkness and the cold." Jack said and he shivered Jack felt a hand squeeze his own and he looked down to see Sandy's small hand around Jacks bigger one. Sandy smiled when Jack didn't take his hand away.

"I'm sorry mate I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Me too Jack" North agreed.

Jack smiled "it's ok maybe…" Jack stopped and itched the back of his head with his free hand in discomfort, "maybe you could teach me how to swim sometime"

"Jack are you sure?" North asked.

"Yeah I'm tired of being afraid" Jack said. North nodded and smiled. Tooth did as well.

"Alright for now let's go back to my place for cookies and cocoa"

"It's too hot for cocoa don't you think" tooth stated

"Then we will make iced cocoa"

"Oh this I gotta taste" Bunny said hopping after north and tooth into the vortex leading to Santoff Clausen. Jack laughed and looked down at Sandy who smiled and together they walked through the portal. Jack smiled looks like his earlier dream was coming true. He was spending time with his family.

**AN: I really love this one-shot thank you so much to frostfan for the wonderful idea I hope this fic is everything you hoped for, please review and let me hear your thoughts and if anyone has another idea I'd be happy to make it happen thanks guys and good night. Lol its 3:37 in the morning I meant to finish it the morning but I couldn't stop writing :). I did however decide to wait to post it this morning though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok here's another for FrostFan. I really love your ideas and don't worry I'm not offended in the least. When I read your idea I laughed because I was thinking about doing the same thing except with a different song, so I hope you don't mind too terribly but I'm going to use a different song than yours. I still hope you enjoy. And for everyone else kyiomi, scrubslova, guest,me thanks for your reviews they really keep me motivated I hope you all enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothin**

Jack was invited for another get together at Santoff Clausen. They held a lot of get togethers, even more so now that he was part of the group he had heard from Babytooth. He had headed over early so he could bother Phil for a while and have a look around at the new toys. The place never ceased to amaze him and he loved visiting; although, he'd never tell north that because it would probably go to the guy's head.

He came in through the window as per usual, he didn't know why but he never liked using the door. He flew around and some of the yetis threw him cautious glances as he flew by. He just smirked at them. Then he caught sight of Phil, the yeti that always amused him. He'd met Phil a long while back when he'd tried multiple times to break into North's workshop. He knew the yeti had a secret soft spot for him and so he just had to mess with the big furry lug. He snuck up behind him quickly and "boo!" he yelled. Phil jumped and turned around a glare in his eyes he shook a finger at Jack who just laughed "Hey Phil how's it going" Phil gestured to all the toys, and everyone working, and to his own stack of stuff he had to do and yammered on in his language probably complaining about all this work. Then he turned back to Jack quickly with suspicion in his eyes. Jack quickly held up his hands in surrender "Don't worry big guy I'm not going to cause any chaos." Phil didn't seem to believe him, for some odd reason, and held up two fingers up to his eyes and then pointed them at Jack as if to say 'I'm watching you'. Jack smiled "well catch you later Phil. Are any of the others here yet?" the yeti shook his head and Jack nodded flying off freezing a couple of elves on his way. He flew around the halls looking into different rooms when he happened to see a door he hadn't been through before. He flew over to it and opened it. Jack looked at its contents in awe, inside was every instrument you could ever ask for. Jack flew into the room; he had always been a big music person. He loved listening by the window to the music that the kids played. He even learned how to play the guitar once with a kid outside his window. He had found an old guitar in a dumpster one day and took it. He learned to play and enjoyed it but after a while the guitar became a nuisance to carry around, and Jack had left it with a girl who had been begging for a guitar for quite some time, Taylor, he remembered was the girls name. she'd been happy with it. As he looked around the room his eyes widened when he saw the beautifully crafted guitar. He picked it up and strummed it playing a couple of chords and getting back into the rhythm of it. He sat down in an empty spot and began to play a familiar tune; a song that he had recognized himself in and he had liked it so much that he had learned it by heart and so Jack figured it wouldn't hurt if he played it.

Meanwhile the other guardians had arrived "no surprise frostbites late" Bunny stated in annoyance. That's when Phil walked by he said something to North in yeti and north looked shocked

"What do you mean Jacks already here"

"What?" Bunny asked

"Phil said that Jack is already here at the pole"

"So where is he" Tooth asked

Sandy formed a question mark over his head and shrugged

"Probably causing trouble"

Another yeti came up to North and started babbling on gesturing down a hall

"Someone in magic room?" North asked the yeti nodded. North got up from his chair and made his way down the hall the other guardians following behind. The door to the music room was wide open and inside sat a boy with white hair, a guitar in his lap and his back facing the guardians. Bunny hopped forward to say something but Tooth covered his mouth and Sandy put a finger to his lips signaling him to be quite. Bunny nodded and all the guardians watched as Jack strummed the guitar and started singing. The guardians were shocked; Jacks voice was amazing. Tooth gave a silent sigh.

*** Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life*

Jack finished his song. The guardians all stood there shocked; Tooth had a few tears in her eyes. The song was so sad. But it made sense when it came to how Jack used to be, but that wasn't who Jack was anymore. He wasn't alone anymore, he had them and each of them wanted to tell him so. But before they could open their mouths Jack stood up and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw them all standing there, tooth close to tears. Oh great. He looked around the room then at them and forced a smile "Oh hey guys… um I was just testing the toys, you know making sure it was tuned right…well bye" and he was gone right out the window and away; being carried by the wind. The guardians all sighed, and went back to the common area. Jack didn't join them.

**AN: ok there's that one I might follow up with another one maybe one of the other guardians sing or Jack again or Jaime might be cute anyway let me know what you think about the story and about my idea for a follow up. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: FrostFan I'm going to let you do a fanfic with the song you requested, because I think it's a great idea for you to write a fic of your own. Let me know if you do I'd love to read it. Thanks to everyone for your great reviews. Also the song from the last fic was "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. I've decided to continue on with more of the singing fics because I like how the last one turned out so here's another one. Please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

It had been a while after the singing incident before Jack showed his face back at the Pole. North was over joyed, because after three weeks he was worried Jack might not come back to Santoff Clausen as often. North smiled as he listened to Jack tease Phil and Phil rant back at Jack in yeti. He did not go out to greet the boy scared that he might fly off again, but still he enjoyed the noise as he worked. It had been a lot less chaotic the past three weeks, and North had greatly disliked that, a fact, that still surprised North. Also without Jack around the other guardians didn't come around as much. All in all North was happy Jack was back and he would confront him about the singing later.

Jack had been so embarrassed. He had never sung in front of anyone else before mostly because there was no one to hear him anyway. Plus that song had been a bit personal, and ok so maybe it was his fault after all he had started to sing when he was in the middle of the pole. But despite that he had not come back to the pole for a month. He had hung out at his lake or with Jaime and Sophie. After a month had passed he deemed it safe to return. He knew had eventually be cornered about it, but if he knew the guardians well enough then he also knew they would leave him alone for a while. So he flew over to the pole. It was great to be back around the noise and the toys. Phil must have really missed him because the yeti actually smiled when he saw Jack. Jack flew around the pole looking over the new toys that had come to be while he was gone.

*******************************A week later****************************************

The other guardians had been around since Jack returned, but just as Jack had predicted none of them approached him about the singing. However now that it had been a week Jack knew it was only a matter of time. Turns out Jack knew the guardians very well. Not even two hours later he had come into the pole to find all of them waiting for him. Jack had half a mind to turn around and leave but he knew he couldn't avoid them forever so he sighed and flew down and settled into one of the red armchairs, "Ok hit me."

Bunny smirked "I'd be more than happy to."

Tooth smacked Bunny on the back of the head, "Jack you have a very good singing voice."

Jack blushed "um... thanks" he said nervously

"That song what was it called" North asked

"Welcome to my Life, by Simple Plan"

"Simple who?" Bunny asked. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

Jack shook his head "Sorry I forgot you guys haven't been in the real world for a while. Simple Plan is a band, it's got a lot of good songs."

"I didn't know you were so into music" Tooth stated

"Well I had plenty of years to kill and music just seemed to be something that could keep me occupied."

"I see" Tooth didn't like to be reminded of Jacks time alone; it always made her feel guilty.

"Do you sing a lot?"

"Not anymore, but every now and then I find a good song that reminds me of something in my life and I learn it."

"Really?" Tooth asked excitedly "Do you have a song for us?"

Sandy flew up to Jack a music note then a picture of himself above his head asking Jack if he had a song for him. The others all looked at Jack expectantly. He sighed "well I actually heard a song that reminded me of the guardians as a whole."

"Ooo sing it!"

"Umm"

"Please!" Tooth gave Jack puppy dog eyes.

Jack caved "Alright, alright but that's it ok"

"Ya" Tooth celebrated. Sandy clapped silently a wide smile on his face.

Jack turned his back to them

"Come on frostbite aren't you going to sing"

"Yes but…um" Jack blushed "I can't sing if I'm looking at you; it makes me nervous."

Bunny laughed and North flicked him in the nose. Bunny glared and North chuckled. Suddenly Sandy flew in front of them, shushing them silently a finger at his lips glaring. The two shrank back and got quiet. You wouldn't believe it, but Sandy could give a pretty harsh glare. Jack sat there for a minute and then he flew off.

"Hey where do you think you're going" Bunny protested

"I'll be right back" at their unbelieving stares he rolled his eyes "I promise" that seemed to get them to calm down and Jack flew back down the hallway; coming back with the guitar from before. He sat down in front of the guardians and strummed the guitar trying to not think about the guardians watching him. After a few strums he managed to get over it and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing.

***Into the night**

**Desperate and broken**

**The sound of a fight **

**Father has spoken**

**We were the kings and queens of promise**

**We were the victims of ourselves**

**Maybe the children of a lesser god **

**Between heaven and hell**

**Heaven and hell**

**Into your eyes **

**Hopeless and taken**

**We stole our new lives**

**Through blood and pain**

**In defense of our dreams**

**In defense of our dreams **

**We were the kings and queens of promise**

**We were the victims of ourselves**

**Maybe the children of a lesser god **

**Between heaven and hell**

**Heaven and hell**

**The age of man is over**

**Darkness comes and all**

**These lessons that we've learned here**

**Have only just begun**

**We were the kings and queens of promise**

**We were the victims of ourselves**

**Maybe the children of a lesser god **

**Between heaven and hell**

**We are the kings **

**We are the queens **

**We are the kings**

**We are the queens***

Jack strummed the last few notes set down his guitar and turned around. Tooth was smiling "It really does describe us doesn't it." The guardians were all in deep thought over the song and jack smiled it was how he used to be when he first started listening to music; analyzing every line and how it was sung. Jack let them wonder to themselves and let himself out the window to go create a blizzard.

**AN: ok I really loved this song when I first heard it a couple years back and I put it on my iPod. I was doing laundry and listening to shuffle when this song came on and the more I listened to it the more I thought it was perfect for the guardians. I hope you all enjoy this. By the way the song is called Kings and Queens by 30 Minutes to Mars. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for not updating in a while; I have two really major stories I'm writing right now not including this one so I've been a bit swamped with updating those, but now that they're both done I can update this one. Anyway thanks Frostfan1 I found this perfect song for Jack but I didn't know how to fit it into a one-shot but your most recent idea helped me out. Ok so here it is I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

*Before ROTG*

Jack sighed as he wandered over roof tops; every now and then stopping to look in the windows. He watched as children got tucked in by their parents or people celebrating Christmas Eve by unwrapping a few presents before bed. Jack sighed it looked like it would be another sad Christmas alone with no presents, and then he remembered the old guitar he had found at least he'd have something to do to keep him busy. He smiled and felt a soft warmth in his heart that made him feel oddly happy and yet very alone as he watched a couple kiss under a mistletoe. He always felt more alone on Christmas because it was the one time of year that everybody seemed to have someone. Even the crazy cat lady on 3rd street had a son and daughter in law that came to visit her. Jack sighed and flew away tired of watching as people celebrated together. He came to a stop by his lake and retrieved his guitar, where he had hidden it in a tree where the snow couldn't reach. Then he settled down in a snow bank and began to sing no one could hear him so he sang loudly into the night:

**This time, I wonder what it feels like**

** To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of**

** But dreams just aren't enough**

** So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling**

** The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene**

** Straight off the silver screen**

** So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end**

** Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

** Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

** Someone to love with my life in their hands**

** There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

** Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**

** And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

** There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

** There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**

** And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu**

** Me standing here with you**

** So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?**

** Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

** Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

** Someone to love with my life in their hands**

** There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

** Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**

** And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

** There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

** There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)**

** When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)**

** Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

** Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

** And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

** Someone to love with my life in their hands**

** There's gotta be somebody for me, oh**

**Nobody wants to go it on their own**

** And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

** There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

** There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

** Nobody wants to be the last one there**

** Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

** There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

** There's gotta be somebody for me out there **

Jack finished the song and set his guitar next to him before he leaned back onto the snow bank and stared up at the stars. He traced his fingers over the constellations.

*Present Day*

Jack smiled as he looked around; North was laughing loudly and Tooth was giggling along with Bunnymund both a bit tipsy from North's homemade eggnog. Sandy was sleeping soundly on a comfy chair; dreams spreading out around him. Jack snorted as he saw Tooth lean over and kiss Bunny on the cheek and Bunnymund blushed. Oh he was so going to tease him in the morning. He laughed along before he took a small sip of his non-alcoholic, (North wouldn't let him drink even if he was 317, obviously that's still too young), eggnog. Then he stood up and wandered over to the window he looked up at the moon and made a small toast to him. Then he zoned out as he looked up at the stars where he remembered that Christmas that seemed so long ago. He remembered the song he sang back then; he had had no memory of it, but truth was Jack had found that one girl, the one for him. She had been an odd one, and much like Jack she was very fun loving. Jack had always wondered what had happened to her and had only recently found her grave; she had never married. Jack had only been 17 when he died, and it might sound crazy in this day and age, but back then it was normal. He had wanted to marry said girl; her name was Amy Willlows. He remembered her clear as day now. She had beautiful red curly hair and bright crystal blue eyes. She smiled like the sun and her laugh was just as beautiful. She had been named the town weirdo but that didn't stop Jack from pranking her and then later getting to know her. She had always believed in the guardians just like Jack had. She had been his first kiss and his first love. He smiled as he thought about her; then he remembered the song he had heard recently heard, the one that seemed to fit her perfectly, (it was more modern of course but had she been around in this time period this definitely would have been her). Jack felt the sudden urge to sing and so he slipped away unnoticed to his room North had given him. He walked to the window seat and grabbed his guitar, (it was his first Christmas present since becoming Jack Frost). He opened his mouth and sang out hoping the song would reach Amy in heaven.

**She introduced herself as Amy, said, "Call me Caroline for short"**

** I just moved in three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door**

** And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing fit her just right**

** She said, "Hey, man did you know that**

** Somebody left your grass out in the yard all night?"**

**She's unusually unusual**

** Absolutely unpredictable**

** She's so different and that's what's wonderful**

** She's unusually unusual**

** And that's beautiful to me**

**She had a tattoo above her ankle of a trident submarine**

** She said it symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams**

** And her diamond eyes, different in color, held me captive in their light**

** And she said, "Hey, man did you know**

** We used to be brothers in some past life?"**

**She's unusually unusual**

** Absolutely unpredictable**

** She's so different and that's what's wonderful**

** She's unusually unusual**

** And that's beautiful to me**

**Some people may think she's strange**

** A different cup of tea**

** But she just does it for me**

**She's unusually unusual**

** Absolutely unpredictable**

** She's so different and that's what's wonderful**

** She's unusually unusual**

** And that's beautiful to me**

He stopped playing and smiled up towards the stars. Amy Willows had never been married; Jack half hoped it wasn't because of him and yet something in his brain told him it was and part of him was happy. And so as he looked at the stars Jack swore to himself he wouldn't marry either even if he was an immortal his heart would always belong to her. Jack sat there for some time before the rest of the guardians busted in and demanded he come out and play some Christmas carols for them. Jack laughed and walked away with his family. Even if he never fell in love again he would never be alone.

**AN: YA! A two song fic. Ok the first song is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. The second song is Unusually Unusual by Lonestar. I hope you all liked it and please leave a review. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
